We Were the Guardians
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: This story will be just like the previous copy, but I've made changes and hopefully this version will be easier to understand.


Cast

\- Lena is replaced by Jack Frost; a seventeen-year-old thief on parole.

\- Louise is replaced by Pitch; a nineteen (physically) man turned during a Carnival.

\- Charlotte is replaced by Sandman; a nineteen (physically) silent film actor.

\- Nora is replaced by Tooth; a sixteen (physically) turned in the late nineties.

\- Tom is replaced by E. Aster Bunnymund, a twenty-nine detective.

\- Lummer is replaced by North; a forty-two detective and Bunnymund's partner.

\- Lena's mother is replaced by Jack's mother.

\- van Gogh is replaced by British Boy.

\- Olsen is replaced by British Girl.

\- Guard 1 is replaced by Cupcake.

\- Guard 2 is replaced by Jamie Bennett.

\- Pimp 1 is replaced by Caleb.

\- Wasja is replaced by a Yeti.

\- Bellboy (Nora's Lover) is replaced by Baby Tooth.

\- Stewardess is replaced by Sophie Bennett.

\- Pimp 2 is replaced by Monty.

\- SWAT-Leader is replaced by Phil.

In a private airplane, the people and the pilots are dead. The only survivors, two young men and one young woman, are the obvious killers. The leader of the three finds an air-hostess still alive. After examining her eyes, he breaks her neck and the three jump out of the plane, allowing it to crash into Santoff Clausen.

In Santoff Clausen, a young criminal, Jack Frost, lurks near a cash dispenser. Just as his victim has used the machine he pickpockets his credit card only for the victim to be arrested by the police. A police officer, E. Aster Bunnymund, chases after him and eventually catches up with him on a bridge. After a short conversation, he tries to arrest him but Jack hits him in the face, kicks him between the legs and jumps off the bridge onto a boat.

Later that evening, Jack goes to a nightclub. Everyone in line for the club is being examined with a hidden camera by one of the three from the beginning, Pitch. Upon seeing Jack, he orders the guard to let him in. Inside the club, Pitch dances with Jack and offers him a drink. He asks where Jack's friends are, but Jack replies he does not have any. When Jack goes to the bathroom, Pitch follows and bites him in the shoulder. The terrified Jack runs home. When he awakes in the morning, the sun burns him, forcing him to stay inside. That night, Jack returns to the club to confront Pitch about what has happened. He meets Pitch's two companions, the silent Sandman and the cheerful Tooth. It becomes clear that Pitch, Sandman and Tooth are vampires.

The three sell the angry and confused Jack to a pimp as a prostitute. Pitch plans for Jack to kill the wicked man to ease his transformation. Jack is locked in a room. When the pimp comes in to rape him, he is overwhelmed by a vampiric bloodlust and attacks the pimp. In the struggle, he stabs him with a broken light bulb and tries to escape but another pimp shoots him with a shotgun. The three return to kill the pimps before setting them ablaze. They fail to notice one mobster hiding in fear. Before leaving, Tooth steals one of the mobster's Lamborghini.

When Jack awakes at the hotel, Pitch gives him a glass of what appears to be blood. As Jack drinks, he feels his strength return. Pitch takes care of Jack, removing his dirty and destroyed clothes and showing him to a bathroom where a bath is waiting. After closing the door to leave Jack alone, Pitch tells him the story of how he was changed 625 years ago at a carnival (Pitch was originally from Italy). At first he hated his maker, Seraphina, but grew to love her after traveling throughout Europe and getting to know all the benefits of vampire life. After Seraphina was burned (killed by sunlight), Pitch wanted to commit suicide to join her, but instead began searching for a new companion. As Jack bathes, his brown hair becomes white, his brown eyes become icy blue, his skin becomes porcelain pale, his piercing falls out and he loses all bruises and wounds (including a tattoo on his belly).

Jack spends a night shopping, partying and having fun with the other three vampires who give him the stolen Lamborghini. As they party, Jack notices Sandman longingly staring at a pair of baby shoes. Sandman also exhibits several signs of depression and engages in acts of self-harm, among other things burning his own eyeball (which immediately heals). During a dinner (the vampires can eat and taste food but it does not satisfy them), Pitch tells Jack that there is one "Golden Rule" that all vampires abide by: never turn anyone under the age of thirteen or over the age of nineteen as those younger than thirteen are unable to be taught or restrained from exposure, and those over nineteen begin to lord themselves over those "younger". He goes further, saying because as they grew oppressive, the "younger" vampires tired of their superiority and killed all of the "older" with the common promise to never turn others outside the age limit. Tooth also reveals that she met Pitch at the Love Parade 1997 where he turned her. As the night comes to an end, the vampires return to their hotel to perform their morning ritual: allowing the first rays of sun to burn their skin but retreating inside before any lasting harm can be done. Sandman stays outside longer than the others, but retreats before catching fire. Pitch kisses Jack, which startles and confuses Jack who bites Pitch's lip, before he interrupts himself and begins cursing his hastiness.

Meanwhile, Aster uses a file on Jack to find his home address. The next night Jack returns home to visit his mother who has not even noticed his absence. As Jack leaves, Aster sees him, but almost does not recognize him. He tells Jack that he could go to prison for violating his 18 month probation if he arrested him for stealing the credit card, but says he won't because his victim (Yeti) used women. The two had coffee and talked, but when Jack suddenly sees Pitch approaching, he uses his Lamborghini to retreat to the vampire's nightclub. He finds Sandman in a private room where Sandman tells Jack that he was a silent movie actor in the 1920s and that he had a wife and daughter; when Jack observes that Sandman looks different, Sandman reveals to Jack that the transformation causes a series of changes: the most prominent being their beauty, their pale skin, and the fact that their hair and eye colors change. Pitch enters the room and asks Jack why he is acting different. Jack lies that he misses the sun, so Pitch takes them to Tropical Islands Resort that has artificial sunlight allowing them to have a pool party "in the sun". Two night watchmen find the vampires and ask how they managed to get inside. Tooth convinces the men to join them in the pool where she quickly kills off one of them, but as water slows the vampires down, the other tries to escape. Sandman kills this man in a sadistic manner, slicing his throat with a piece of paper which causes him to die slowly and painfully. Jack flees the scene in terror.

Aster and his partner, North, interrogate the surviving mobster British Boy, who says that the devil killed his friends and stole his Lamborghini. As British Boy describes it Aster realizes that the stolen car is the car he saw Jack drive. Tooth awakes with a bell girl (Baby Tooth) she had flirted with. She tries to wake her, but realizes she killed her when they had sex. Tooth breaks down in tears as the others come into the room. Pitch shows her that the SCSU (Santoff Clausen SWAT unit) is invading the building. Sandman says he will stall them while the others make their escape. The vampires have special cars with tinted windows to protect them from sunlight if they ever had to escape during daylight. Jack and Pitch take one car while Tooth drives alone. The police who think the vampires are simply dangerous criminals are slaughtered by Sandman. Aster enters the room looking for Jack and manages to shoot Sandman before he attacks him, causing him to fall out the window. As the sun starts to burn his skin, Jack and Pitch manage to get him inside their car. Tooth crashed into a car and is thrown into sunlight. Police open fire at the other car letting in sunlight on the vampires. Unable to save Tooth, they drive away as Sandman looks back at Tooth burning to death and screaming in agony. The roof of the car is ripped off by a roadblock and the vampires crash into a subway to escape the scourging sunlight.

The three remaining vampires hide at the abandoned Burgess where Pitch has kept cash. Pitch angrily blames Jack for leading the police to them and for Tooth's death. Now wanted by the police, the vampires prepare to escape to Moscow. Before leaving, Sandman demands to see his elderly daughter. At the retirement home Sandman sings a lullaby to his dying daughter whom in her last moments recognizes her father. With a whole day before their departure to Russia the vampires return to their hideout to perform their morning ritual. As the sun rises, Sandman locks Jack and Pitch inside and allows the sun to kill him. Pitch screams at Sandman to open the door as he and Jack break down into tears.

Jack goes to Aster to say goodbye and show him who he really is (he forces him to shoot him and the wound heals in front of his eyes). Jack begins to cry while Aster holds him and they fall asleep. North, who has suspected Aster of having some involvement with the boy since the hotel attack, has the SCSU invade the building. Jack almost kills the policemen but is stopped by Aster's plea, leading to their arrest and incarceration. Pitch goes to the watchmen while they're in the shower and kills them. After that he asks Jack how he will manage to live with Aster, because he will die in 60 years and then he'll be alone. Pitch kidnaps Aster and Jack follows him. The sun is rising when they meet and Pitch wants Jack to tell him, "I love you". Jack does so and Pitch says that that's the most beautiful lie he's ever heard and shoots Aster. Pitch and Jack have a fight and Jack throws Pitch into the sunlight, where he dies with a peaceful smile. Jack runs to Aster and wants to bite him, but stops, kisses him and begins to cry.

At the end the SCSU arrives with North. Jack and Aster are gone with no trace other than Pitch's gun. North looks outside and sees something the other policemen and the audience don't. North whispers good luck and walks away from the scene. In the epilogue, thirty years have passed and Jack is staring out from a hotel's window to gaze at the busy streets of night time Paris, he turns when a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and snuggles into the chest of his lover, Aster whom he had turned thirty years prior. Aster tells Jack they should head out to the nightclub they run, the PST (Jack named it in honor of his deceased family: Pitch, Sandman, and Tooth); later that same night, Aster proposes to Jack and Jack accepts. The last few sentences are narrated by Jack, who reveals fifty more years have passed, and that Aster and Jack are a married couple now in Australia and that they are happy and plan to be for the rest of eternity.


End file.
